Is it worth a chance?
by Summerland-fan-19
Summary: My ideas on what should happen between Ava n Johnny durin season 2 . .. i'll warn you . . i'm a hopeless romantic!
1. Reminiscing

Ava sat in the kitchen pondering the latest events. How could her life have possibly become so difficult in a matter of seconds? I mean, just an hour ago everything was fine. Well maybe not FINE, but they were a heck of a lot better than they are now. She continued to stare out into space as she reflected back on the past hour.

_Everything was perfectly normal as she and Simon were walking back up into the house; but suddenly he stopped. Oh no! she thought to herself, wondering what he was about to say. He took her hands and asked her something. She listened intently until she heard the words, "Would you marry me?" come from his mouth. It was as if her whole world stopped. She saw his lips moving, but everything after that sentence just came out in a blur. But suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nikki come up and pull him away. She had said something to her, but her mind still wasn't functioning correctly. So she just stood on the steps in utter shock. As her mind began to reel again, she slowly moved up the steps toward the house when she heard a recognizable voice calling her name. She turned around and saw Johnny frantically running toward her. _

She still sat in the kitchen, repeating Johnny's words over and over again in her head. _I can't believe he still loves me! _She said to herself after about the fourth time of hearing his words. _But more importantly _she thought, _do I still love him?_ She flashed back to all the wonderful times they'd had living together. Dancing with him under the moonlight, _man, he was a great dancer, _sitting on the beach, just talking to him. They laughed and smiled _man he's got a great smile_ and just truly enjoyed being together. These thoughts caused her to really consider that being with Johnny would make her happy. But then a not so great memory came to mind, when she found out that he cheated on her. She was so heartbroken. She truly loved him, but sometimes you don't know what you've got til it's gone. But the melancholy feelings soon disappeared when she realized how sorry he was. She remembered dancing under the moonlight, close to him. She felt so safe, she always feels safe when she's around him. Like when she couldn't sleep, all she had to do was knock on his door and he was there for her. _He really loves me doesn't he?_ She thought.


	2. What complicated her life

She walked out onto the deck of the house and looked down at the picnic table where her family was sitting moments ago. But now everyone was walking around cleaning up. She saw Johnny giving Derrick some advice on his bike, and immediately thought _He's so good with children. Someday he'll make a great father! Whoa! Where'd that come from! _But as she looked down at Bradin, Nikki and Derrick, she realized that Simon's proposal and Johnny admitting that he still loves her wasn't what made her life complicated, the death of her sister did. She missed her so much. Throughout all of her life, her sister was always there for her. Right now, if her sister were still alive, she'd be calling her in Kansas at this moment to get her opinion on what she should do about Simon and Johnny. She counted on her older sister so much, but most of all, she looked up to her. Ava secretly always wanted to be just like her sister. Her life seemed so wonderful. _It's just not fair! _She thought as a tear slid down her cheek. With one last look at the children she walked back in the house and down the stairs toward the cabinet which contained the things her sister left behind.


	3. The box

She slowly walked toward the cabinet and opened the two doors. There it was. The box. She cautiously placed it on the floor next to where she was about to sit. But instead of opening it, she just sat and stared. Each moment that passed gave her a little more reason to not to open it, but she knew she HAD to. She HAD to face reality. She took a deep breathe and got up JUST ENOUGH strength to open the box. Inside she found recipies, timers, and other items that belonged in her kitchen. But just as she was about to give up, there it was, the diary that her sister wrote in since she was 12. She remembered seeing it the day after the funeral, but she just couldn't bring herself to read it. The kids has just lost their parents, and now SHE was responsible for them. She had to be strong. But now they seem to be getting along better, although she could still tell at times that they missed their parents. But she needed her sister's help now. Just something, anything that would help her fix her life. As she pondered whether or not to open it, the diary slipped out of her hands and fell onto the floor, opened to an entry from Christmas 1993. Ava was about to close the diary and put it away, but then she saw her own name on one of the pages, and then it came back to her. That was the year she was dating Johnny and she brought him to Kansas to meet her family. Curiosity got the best of her and she just HAD to read it.


	4. The diary

_December 25, 1993_

_Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year. Snow falling, bells ringing, but best of all, being with family. This Christmas was the best one in a long time because my sister, Ava, was able to be here. I love her so much but I barely get to see her because she's a successful fashion designer in California. I've very proud of her. But this year I was so happy because she also brought a man, Johnny, with her. She's the happiest I've seen her in a long time when she's with him. He makes her laugh and smile and she deserves that. I have a feeling he is truly the ONE for her. And if there's one thing I want for her., that's for her to be happy. Goodnight and God bless Ava, Johnny, and family._

Tears slid down Ava's face as she read this. All her sister ever wanted for her was to be happy. Her entire life she strove to be as good as her, but it was true that the only times she was TRULY happy was when she was with Johnny. He did make her laugh and smile. He turned tears into joy. But suddenly she heard a deep voice say, "Ava. . "from behind her. She immediately closed the diary and tried to wipe away her tears before she turned around and ended up face to face with Johnny. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. _He never did have to say anything to make me feel better, he just had to be there, _she thought to herself as she rested her head on Johnny's shoulder. For a few minutes they just sat there, enjoying each other's company. Ava felt tears running down her cheek again, but realized that they weren't tears of sadness anymore. She loved just being with Johnny. Johnny looked over and saw her crying. He asked in his sexy, concerned voice, "Is everything all right?" "Everything's perfect." She said, trying to hold back any more tears. She just wanted to come right out and say, "Johnny I love you and want to be with you forever!" but somehow she couldn't bring herself to. Being assertive was never one of her strong suits. So they just sat there, snuggled up together.


	5. Johnny's surprise

"So do you wanna tell me what all the tears were about?" Johnny

asked after a long silence. "It's nothing really," replied Ava, "I

feel much better now." "Come with me." Johnny said, and took her

hand. They walked out of the house and down toward the beach. "Where

are we going?" she asked. "You'll see." Johnny replied in a

mysterious voice. _How is it that he's the only one who knows I love _

_surprises? _She thought to herself as they continued down the beach, hand in

hand. A few moments later, Johnny said, "Close your eyes." So she

did, and as she walked down the beach, she felt the familiar sand leave

under her feet and she felt something hard, like rocks, under them. IN

most circumstances she would've opened her eyes by now, but she

trusted Johnny. But suddenly she heard him say, "You can open your eyes

now."

by the way . .. thanks to my reviewers . . .i love u guys .. . keep

telling me wat u think .. . I wanna know!!


	6. The first move

Ava looked around and was amazed by what she saw. "It's so beautiful!" she said in mystified voice. "How'd you find this place?" she asked Johnny. She looked around her and realized that they were in a cave. Then she saw that outside she could see the beach, and the ocean, and far in the distance, some high mountains. The sun was setting and it made the sky a light shade of purple. _This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen_ she thought to herself as she waited for Johnny's response. "When I was just a kid my family lived here. My mother used to take me up here all the time before she died. It's one of the beautiful scenes I've ever seen. I thought you might be interested in enjoying it with me." Then he took a blanket that Ava hadn't even noticed he'd had out of his hand and laid it down on the rock floor of the cave. They sat down together and were about to get comfortable when suddenly Ava said, "Ouch!" instantly, Johnny asked, "Are you okay? What happened?" "Oh it's nothing really. I put my hand down and cut it on a rock. It just stung for a second." Johnny reached out for Ava's hand and placed it in his own to see the cut. There was a little blood but she would be okay. "Hold on," he said, "I think I might have a bandage." He dug through the pockets of his shorts and retrieved a small bandage. He held her hand softly and carefully placed the band-aid over the cut. "Better?" he asked as he looked up into her eyes. Ava could just nod. _He has such gorgeous eyes! _She thought to herself. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Johnny said in a low, sexy voice. He slowly moved his face in closer and they shared a long, passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, he just stared into her eyes, searching for a reaction to what had just happened. But they told nothing. He waited in anticipation for her to do or say something. But nothing came. She seemed as if she was confused. And just when Johnny was about to give up all hope of her making a move, he saw a bright smile shine across her face. She looked into his eyes before pushing him to a laying position and kissing him on his soft lips. Then they just laid there, hand in hand, watching the sun set, and accidentally drifting off into a pleasant sleep.

Thanks again to my reviewers!! Tell me what u think of the latest chapter!! I write this stuff for u guys!!


End file.
